


Christmas Gift

by Niffler_91



Category: Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niffler_91/pseuds/Niffler_91
Summary: Sue has one last Christmas gift for Jack. Hopefully, he likes it.
Relationships: Jack Hudson/Sue Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first somewhat steamy Jack & Sue story. I was aiming to have this uploaded by Christmas Day/Boxing Day, but I hit a few walls along the way and ended up rewriting it, so alas, here we are. But I hope you like.  
> Disclaimer: Own them, I do not.

If anyone had ever told Jack Hudson two or three years ago, that one day he would lay in bed, in his old room back at his parents’ house at Christmas, with Sue Thomas wrapped in his arms, he would have told you where to shove your FBI badge most likely. Yet, here he was, three months into their relationship, at his parents’ house for Christmas, sharing a bed with the woman he loved with his entire being and more - or at least he would be sharing a bed with her when she returned from the bathroom. Apparently, Sue had one more present to give him before the day was over and Jack was very eager to find out what it was.

Just at that moment, the door to the bedroom opened and Sue appeared, all freshly washed, with her hair up and wearing the dressing gown she had been gifted that day by Jack’s parents. As she sorted herself out, removing her earrings and watch she had the strongest feeling that she was being watched. A glance across the bed told her she was right; the look that Jack was giving her was so intense – no one had ever looked at her that way before – it made her blush, and she could feel the heat in her cheeks.

“See something you like, Special Agent Hudson?”

Jack did not reply verbally, he just signed, the intense look never faltering. Swallowing her nerves for what she was about to do, Sue took a deep breath. “Before we go any further, I need you to close your eyes. I’ll tell you when to open them again.”

Jack’s eyes widened a little, but he did as he was told. A few moments later he heard Sue say the words, “Open your eyes.”   
Upon opening them, Jack felt the air leave his lungs and the ability to speak abandon him. Sue had removed the dressing gown to reveal a red silk nightdress, which came just above her knees with a little bit of white around the neckline. It gave the effect of ‘Mrs Claus' and it was doing all sorts of things to Jack’s brain and nether regions. Sue couldn’t help but smile slightly at the reaction she was getting. Climbing on the bed she watched with some amazement as Jack’s brown eyes grew wider and his face change as he perhaps realised what was potentially about to happen.

Kneeling next to him and taking his hands in hers, Sue took a few moments to take in his features. Then she spoke, the emotion in her voice ever so clear. “From the moment I waltzed into your office and had a go at you, my life changed. I didn’t know it then, but it soon became clear. Since then, you’ve been by my side through everything and I know I made the right choice to give us a chance at being together. I love you in a way I never thought could be possible and I pray that this feeling never goes away. I’m well aware that over the last few weeks we’ve found ourselves having more and more, uh...heated moments, shall we say? In light of that, my last present to you today, is...me. Hopefully, it’ll be worth the frustrating wait I feel you’ve endured.”

With the ability to speak having still left him and tears sliding down his face, Jack simply leant forward and pulled Sue into him and pressed their mouths together in a long and deep kiss, hoping to convey how he felt at that moment. As they kissed, he was aware that a soft hand was pulling at the band of his underpants, dragging them down, so he helped the process along. Once he was naked, Sue wasted no time in motioning to Jack to sit up followed by her sitting atop of him, almost allowing their bodies to be connected but not quite. As she did, she was able to make out Jack saying, “Oh my god.” To which she decided to react to by moving her hips ever so slightly. The look on Jack’s face was priceless and she couldn’t help but giggle just a little bit.

Taking her face in his hands he allowed himself a moment to take in her features, falling in love with her all over again. After a while he spoke. “I don’t ever want to spend my Christmas’s with anyone else. You make me happier than anyone ever has before. I love you, Sue.” This kiss was gentler than before. As they did so, Jack slipped one arm round Sue’s waist and lift her slightly while using his other hand to position himself beneath her. He broke their kiss and looked in to her eyes, waiting for her to say when she was ready. Once she nodded, he lowered her slowly on to him, allowing her body to stretch and accommodate him until he had filled her completely. Then he moved both hands to her hips and squeezed a little bit, which in turn caused her to start rolling them; at which point Jack thought he might explode from the sensation he was feeling – and the last thing he wanted was for it to all be over before it had begun! After a few moments, he managed to get himself under control and eventually they found a rhythm, moving together slowly at first, allowing the sensations to wash over them. Jack couldn't help but be amazed at how beautiful Sue looked with her head tilted back slightly, with her eyes shut, mouth open as she punctuated the semi lit room with little gasps of air and whimpering noises. He leaned forward and nibbled gently at Sue's neck, making her moan.

Gradually they picked up their pace, each watching the other as they got closer and closer to their peak. Sue came first, crying out as her muscles tensed around Jack, milking him, and as a result followed right behind with his own orgasm, moaning into Sue’s neck. They stayed still and silent for a few moments just wrapped in each other’s arms, basking in the afterglow. After a while Sue shifted slightly and Jack’s breath hitched as he was unsheathed from her warmth. Pulling his head back, he cupped her face in his hands, stroked her cheeky gently with his thumb before fusing their lips together for the umpteenth time that night. Sue rested her forehead against Jack’s when they parted. “I hope that was worth waiting for”, she whispered.   
“You have no idea.” Jack’s voice was thick with emotion and although he knew he couldn’t be heard, he was almost certain it was written all over his face and judging by the look on Sue’s, she could indeed see it.

A little while later after they’d both cleaned themselves up and were cuddled up together under the duvet, Sue turned in Jack’s arms and he looked down. Placing a hand against his cheek she pulled his face towards her, pausing long enough to whisper, “Happy Christmas, Jackson” before closing the gap entirely.   
‘Best. Christmas. Ever’ was Jack’s only thought as he rolled himself on top of Sue, eager to start round two.


End file.
